A World Alone
by amsterdamn
Summary: Prompto went over to Noctis' one day. They hung out like they normally do, but Prompto saw things he shouldn't have seen. Now all he wants is Noctis.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder roared through out the sky. Prompto was soaked, but made his way to the castle of Lucis. The guards stopped him at the front gate, he told them he was here to visit Noctis. They told him he shouldn't come around at night, but let him in anyways. Prompto was lucky he came here all the time to where the guards knew him by name. He headed to the west side of the building to where Noctis' room was. Prompto grabbed some small pebbles from the ground. He hoped he wouldn't break a window by throwing them, but with his luck he probably would. He threw the first pebble to get Noctis' attention. Of course he missed the window completely. Prompto threw the next one and it made contact. It was pretty quiet under all the sound from the rain and thunder. Prompto groaned, but threw another one that hit. He waited a few seconds before throwing his next one. Noctis appeared at the window as the pebble hit the wall next to it. Noctis just frowned down at Prompto. Prompto waved and mouthed to Noctis to come down here and get him. He saw Noctis leave the window. Prompto waited where he was standing, shivering. He'd been outside in the rain for almost two hours now. He was wearing a couple layers of clothes, and even a hat but that didn't help, he was soaked. Noctis was at the other end of the castle wall and called over to Prompto, who ran over when he saw him.

"What are you doing here?" Noctis asked, pulling Prompto by the arm to the back porch. Prompto didn't reply, he just followed Noctis. "You need to be quiet once we get inside," Noctis told him. They got in and right as Prompto's foot hit the stone floor a loud squeak was made.

"Sorry," Prompto whispered. Noctis motioned to take off his boots. Prompto did so, his socks were also soaked as could be and he took those off too. They made it up to Noctis' room, but left a good trail of dripping water with them. Once in, Prompto asked Noctis for some clean clothes. Noctis wanted to complain, but gave him the dry, fresh clothes. Prompto headed to the bathroom to change. He was no longer as cold and felt so much better.

Back inside the room Noctis started talking. "You better keep your feet warm you might get frostbite."

Prompto laughed slightly, "Thanks for the concern."

"Why didn't you text me you were here? You're lucky I heard the rocks hit my window."

"That would be to easy," Prompto explained with a laugh. "To be fair I was going to text you if you hadn't shown up when you did. Plus I didn't want to get my phone wet."

Noctis laid down on his bed and covered his face with the pillow. "Why'd you come over?" He said into the pillow.

Prompto sat on the couch in the room. "Sorry. I just wanted to visit." Noctis was silent and Prompto could tell he was somewhat mad. Looking at Noctis laying there though was pretty cute. "Were you asleep?" Prompto asked him.

"No," Noctis said throwing the pillow off his face. "You know I never sleep."

"Maybe you can now that I'm here," Prompto joked.

"We will see." Noctis threw a pillow at Prompto and a blanket. "Good night," he said to his friend.

"Night," Prompto said back. He grabbed the pillow that landed on the floor next to him, along with the blanket.

Noctis woke up with a jolt. He took a deep breath and looked over at the clock. 4:10 AM. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. He was awake now and there was no going back to sleep. Noctis looked out his window and saw that the storm had cleared up. He also remembered his friend had spent the night. He looked over at Prompto who was sleeping on the couch. That's where he always slept when he was over, Noctis always suggested they just buy another bed for him. Noctis was trying to figure out why Prompto had come over like that, normally he gave some fair warning. Maybe he just wanted to get out of the house. That was reasonable, Noctis felt the same way sometimes.

Dim beams of light were starting to shine through the window. Noctis got up out of bed and headed over to Prompto. He push the other boy and said, "Come on Prom, wake up."

Prompto rolled over and rubbed his eyes. "Why?" He asked softly.

"Let's go to the roof," Noctis told him.

"We can get on the roof?" Prompto asked surprised. He was waking up a bit now. "What time is it?"

"Like four thirty in the morning."

Prompto sighed. "Can I have a hoodie? I don't want to freeze."

"To bad you have blond hair or people wouldn't know who's who since you're wearing all my clothes," Noctis joked giving Prompto a hoodie.

"Sorry I didn't bring extras. Can I wash my clothes here too? They are just sitting over there," Prompto pointed at the pile of wet clothes in the corner.

"That'll probably stain the wood floor," Noctis said looking over at it. "Grab them, we will head to the laundry room first." Prompto did as he was told and grabbed his still wet and cold clothes. He had actually never been to the laundry room in the castle. He loved seeing new parts of it, even if they aren't the coolest.

"You can put them in the dryer or whatever," Noctis told him.

"Okay." Prompto threw them into the dryer and looked over the buttons. "What setting should I put it on?"

"Uh," Noctis started. He had no idea, he has never washed a pair of clothes in his life. Being royalty had it's perks, one was no need to do chores like that. While he was trying to figure out what to do, Prompto had already started the machine.

"I think I got it," Prompto said.

"I'm sure you did," Noctis replied heading out of the room. Prompto followed once again. They headed up at least three flights of stairs that neither of them appreciated. They stopped in the middle of a hallway and Noctis opened up a window to crawl through.

"When did you figure this out?" Prompto asked going through the window onto a small patch of roof.

"I was outside with Gladio one day and I happened to look up and see this spot," Noctis explained re-shutting the window so no one would notice. It was the perfect place. It was facing east and they could see the bright orange rays above the clouds on the horizon. Prompto couldn't help himself, he was smiling like a dork. He just loved sunsets and sunrises, they were just so beautiful.

They were both quiet for a few minutes until Prompto spoke, "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I hate sleeping," Noctis told him simply.

"You don't."

"I hate nightmares."

Prompto just made a small hmm noise. Now he felt bad, even though nothing was his fault. Noctis had stopped talking again, which he was really good at. Whenever a conversation was pretty much over he made sure it was over over. Prompto had grown accustomed to it, but sometimes he just loved random babbling.

Noctis laid down on his back and looked up at the still dark blue sky. He could see the orange slowly invading it. He also looked over at Prompto. The sun was making his hair looking more blond than normal, almost white colored. It looked good to Noctis.

"You know what's weird?" Noctis broke the silence, ever so slightly making Prompto jump. "I know tons of people who have a best friend, but their best friend doesn't count them as their best friend. Yet you and me consider each other our best friend. Like, we are each other's number one," Noctis explained sitting back up. "I hope at least."

Prompto was silent for a moment. "I feel like we are more than best friends." Noctis gave him a weird look. "I mean, not like, like like you way. Not brothers though, I don't like that either. Somewhere in between brother and best friends," Prompto tried to explain.

Noctis nodded, "Yeah I get what you are saying." Noctis tried to think, "Maybe it's just called more than best friends?"

"Tell that to your dad. Hey dad, you know Prompto, my more than best friend, if you know what I mean," Prompto joked.

Noctis laughed quite hard at Prompto's joke, which made Prompto feel good. Noctis smiled, "I love moments like this."

"Like what?"

"Just us. Us saying stupid shit, but it's fun, amazing. Like we are on a stone roof that is slanted downward, and it just got done raining," Noctis pointed out.

"It's your fault if you fall," Prompto laughed, as did Noctis. The sun was now fully over the horizon and was above the clouds.

Noctis yawned, "Do you want to go back to bed?"

"I suppose," Prompto agreed.

Noctis re-opened the window and they headed back to his room. Prompto rubbed his eyes and head towards the couch. "You can sleep on my bed," Noctis said. "It's a king size, there is tons of room."

Prompto rolled his eyes. "But you're only a prince! You can't have a king size bed!" Prompto joked.

Noctis smiled and jumped on top of his bed. "I am the king of Lucis!" He yelled as loud as he could.

Prompto ran up and jumped on to the bed as well. "And I am the more than best friend of the king!" He yelled loudly as well. Noctis high fived him and the fell down on to the bed.

"Once I become king I'm going to make you the highest position I can. You can become pure royalty," Noctis declared.

Prompto smiled at him. "Can you promise me another thing as well?"

"What?"

"Can I have control of a small town or something?"

"Why? What would you do?"

"Alright picture this," Prompto said raising his hands in the air. "The best red light district in all of Lucis."

"You're gross," Noctis told him. Prompto just shrugged.

"Can I spend the weekend here?" Prompto asked.

"Yeah sure. We should get to sleep before it gets too late. My dad only lets me sleep in till 11, which only leaves us with six hours of sleep," Noctis told him. "Good night."

"Night Noct." Prompto moved to what was his side of the bed. He had his own blanket which was probably for the best. It was sort of weird that after all this time they'd been friends, it was his first time sleeping in Noctis' bed. It felt a hundred times nicer than the couch, that's for sure.

"Wake up boys!" A woman yelled from the doorway. Prompto woke up from her yelling, but Noctis was fast asleep. Prompto pretend to also be asleep as the woman came over to the bed. He felt her pushing Noctis to wake him up, that didn't surprise Prompto, sometimes he'd have to do the same.

"I'm up, I'm up," Noctis repeated as he covered his head with the blanket.

"I see you two are sleeping together now," she said with a laugh.

"It's not like that," Prompto blurted out. The maid just laughed and left the room. As far as Prompto could tell Noctis had fallen back into a small sleep. He nudged his friend awake and Noctis groaned.

"There is nothing I hate more than waking up," Noctis said annoyed.

"Could be worse," Prompto joked.

"I'm going to take a shower, it helps me wake up," Noctis said getting out of bed. "Do whatever," Noctis told him. Prompto didn't say anything as Noctis left the room.

Prompto continued to lay on the bed thinking of what to do, then it hit him. He should scare Noctis when he comes back. Prompto waited ten minutes and then crawled under Noctis' bed. Once Noctis got back he would come out and scare him. Prompto was proud of his plan. Noctis seemed to be taking his time in the shower. Probably fell asleep, Prompto thought. Luckily he had his phone on him so he could browse the web while he waited.

After what seemed forever Noctis came back to his room. "Prompto are you in here?" Noctis asked. Prompto didn't respond, he didn't want to ruin the surprise. Although Noctis closed the door and started taking off his shirt. Prompto whispered, "Fuck." and started to hold his breath. Noctis then started to unbuckle his pants. Prompto wanted to look away, but his eyes were glued to Noctis' practically naked body now. He had on only his boxers and was now bent over looking through a drawer. Prompto couldn't believe how he was feeling. He was seriously getting a boner over his best friend. Plus his best friend who is a guy. Noctis didn't even know Prompto was watching him and Prompto felt so guilty. Finally Noctis had gotten dressed. Prompto was facing the complete other way from him now. His phone lit up with a text from Noctis saying 'Where are you?' Prompto thanked Odin his phone was on silent. 'Down in the kitchen. Come here.' He heard Noctis groan, but head out of his room. Prompto let out a huge sigh of relief. He was still under Noctis' bed though with a half boner. He couldn't believe himself that he gotten one.

Prompto crawled out from under the bed and headed to the nearest bathroom. He turned on the sink and splashed some cold water on his face and also down his pants to calm himself down. He got another text from Noctis 'What am I supposed to be looking at?' Prompto realized he should at least try and scare Noctis. He snuck his way down to the hallway leading to kitchen. 'Okay come into the hallway.' Prompto text him.

It didn't matter Noctis was already at the other end of the hallway. "Really?" he asked his friend with unamusement.

"I was trying to scare you," Prompto admitted.

Noctis placed his hand on Prompto's shoulder, "I couldn't tell." Prompto laughed somewhat awkwardly to Noctis' joke. He was to focused on how Noctis was now touching him.

"Hey, I'm going to take a shower now," Prompto spoke quickly.

"You haven't taken one yet?" Noctis questioned.

"I was trying to scare you," Prompto said back, running off to the laundry room to pick up his clothes. Prompto got to the bathroom and locked the door. He sighed again to himself.

Prompto got undressed and started up the shower. He let it warm up a bit then got in. Immediately his mind started thinking about Noctis. About how defined his abs were, Prompto didn't even know he had any. How the hot v-lines leading down to his dick was so noticeable. Prompto licked his lips and felt himself get hard again. Did he seriously have to masturbate in his friend's shower while thinking about his friend? The fact that this was his second boner within twenty minutes, yes he did. He tried his best not to focus directly on Noctis as he started jacking himself. By the end though, he was clearly thinking of Noctis sucking on him.

After he had finished and made sure everything went down the drain, Prompto got out of the shower, completely forgetting to wash his hair or anything. He put on his own clothes now. Prompto felt a lot better at least, he could actually think of Noctis and not feel anything to sexual. He was trying his best not to think of the other boy, but that was hard considering he was staying there for the weekend. Prompto headed back to Noctis' room. Noctis was sitting there on his bed eating crackers looking at his phone.

"How was the shower?" Noctis asked not actually caring.

"Hot," Prompto said back. It was funny to him, but at the same time not funny at all. He sat down on the other side of the bed and starting looking at his phone as well. He felt so awkward sitting next to Noctis, knowing he had just jacked off to him. Prompto was somewhat mad at himself.

They stared at their phones for a couple of hours. It was a common thing they would do, just sit there not talking, doing their own thing. Prompto liked it sometimes, right now he loved it. He didn't want to say anything stupid and it kept his mind off Noctis. It was getting close to dinner time, so they headed off to the kitchen.

"Where's my boy Ignis?" Noctis called out while walking in.

"Right here sir," Ignis responded. He was sitting at small table in the corner of the kitchen. Noctis and Prompto joined him.

"What's for supper today?" Noctis asked him.

"Well, your father won't be here for supper, since he had a meeting to attend. So whatever you want," Ignis told him.

"Prom what do you want?"

"Um. I don't know. Whatever is fine with me," Prompto told them.

"Looks like we will take whatever," Noctis repeated.

Ignis nodded. "Two whatevers coming up. Should be done in," Ignis thought for a moment, "Twenty minutes."

"Okay. Have the maids bring it up to the dining room when it's ready," Noctis informed him while leaving. Prompto waved goodbye to Ignis and followed Noctis up to the dining room.

"I have an idea for later," Noctis started taking a seat at the table. Prompto sat across from him and listened. "At night we should go out to the city. There is nothing I love more than the city at night."

"Yeah, all those neon lights are awesome at night," Prompto agreed.

"Sounds like a plan then," Noctis smiled.

That night they snuck out at midnight to head out to town. Prompto felt somewhat proud, he was the one who taught Noctis how to sneak out. Everyone at the castle hated him at first, but Prompto has grown on them over the years.

Noctis walked over to a vending machine, "Want something to drink?"

"I'll have a Coke," Prompto told him. Noctis bought the two drinks and took a large drink out of his. Prompto was the type who would sip their drink, while Noctis finished his within minutes.

They walked around the streets and no one was really around. Noctis like the city at night because no one was around to notice him. If he went out during the day people would be stopping him every block to take a picture or something. At times like that he was jealous of his friends, they could go out anytime, anywhere and no one would notice.

Prompto was looking up at all the tall buildings. Even though he lived in the city, it still amazed him. The only thing he hated about the city was that you couldn't see any stars in the sky. Also the smog on bad days, that was seriously the worst.

"It's fun being out like this," Noctis said. Prompto nodded in agreement. "It always feels like it's just me and you out here, like we are alone."

"I mean, we probably are," Prompto stated. Noctis went silent again, being done with the conversation. Prompto slightly frown, thinking maybe that wasn't the right thing to say.

"You've done that like five times now," Noctis spoke up again.

"What?" Prompto asked, actually confused.

"Check me out," Noctis told him. Prompto blushed, it didn't surprise him, but he didn't like that he was subconsciously doing that.

"Sorry, you are just so hot," Prompto said in a joking voice, hoping Noctis would laugh at the joke as well. Noctis didn't laugh, but maintained eye contact. Prompto was feeling uneasy he wasn't sure what Noctis was thinking or doing. Noctis started to approach Prompto trying to maintain eye contact, but Prompto's eyes were focused anywhere but Noctis'. Noctis was now a few inches away from Prompto's face. Prompto had never felt more weak or intimidated by Noctis.

Noctis burst out laughing and backed away from Prompto's face. Prompto took a deep breath, because he probably wasn't breathing a few seconds ago. "Are you serious?" Prompto nearly yelled.

"Do you like me?" Noctis asked in his normal voice, ignoring Prompto's question completely.

"I don't know! Do I?" Prompto exclaimed, he didn't even feel bad for being mad at Noctis. Noctis realized that maybe his joke was a bit too rough, but still tried to keep the conversation light hearted.

"That slight boner says something about it," Noctis said pointing to his friends pants. That probably wasn't the best thing to say either he realized. He was not good at this.

Now Prompto was also embarrassed. This walk had gone to shit. Luckily Prompto was a quick thinker and decided to play Noctis' game. "You're the one looking at my dick." Prompto felt good about that one.

Noctis raised his eyebrow at Prompto. Somehow that small gesture raise the amount of sexual tension in the air. Noctis was even starting to feel it a bit. They stood there for a few moments keeping awkward eye contact.

"I'm not doing anything until you do," Prompto declared.

"We are going to be standing here for a long time," Noctis said back.

"Maybe we shouldn't be standing," Prompto taunted. This just added to the tension. Now they both needed something to happen, anything.

"Hotel or my place?" Noctis asked.

Prompto was caught off guard, but knew they couldn't do anything here in public. "Which is closer?"

"Hotel," Noctis said looking for one close by.

"Hotel it is." Noctis headed to the nearest one with Prompto following him close behind. Noctis paid for the fee, which the person offered it for free since he was the prince, but Noctis paid anyways.

Entering the room Prompto asked, "We aren't having sex are we? I don't think I'm ready for that."

"No, no," Noctis said almost immediately. "We aren't doing that, anyways we don't even have the stuff for it. I just didn't want to be in public if something weird did happen."

"What's weird?" Prompto questioned him.

"You tell me," Noctis said slyly. Prompto didn't move, in fact he hasn't moved since he got in the room. His back was still against the door. Noctis pulled the one move he seemed to know, and slowly got closer to Prompto's face. It wasn't the hottest thing, but it turned on Prompto so much. Even though Noctis and him are more or less the same height, he felt like Noctis was towering over him.

"Do I seriously have to make the first move?" Noctis asked him softly.

"Yeah," Prompto barely managed to get that out. He was so overwhelmed right now. He wanted to make eye contact with Noctis, but his eyes were focused deeply on the lips he wanted.

"Fuck you," Noctis said jokingly.

"Yes," Prompto whimpered. Once again he had made the sexual tension too much. Noctis felt so good in control, he had no idea he had such an effect on Prompto. He could probably get this boy to do anything at this point. Though he felt bad for making them both wait this long. He placed his lips onto Prompto's. That lasted for half a second until they were practically pushing themselves into each other. Prompto went to take a breath, but Noctis took advantage of him opening his mouth. Prompto was trying his best not to moan or make any noise at all but he was having a hard time with that. Every time he made a noise Noctis was even more turned on.

Noctis did not expect to be making out with his friend in a hotel today, but he couldn't complain. He's never really had a crush on anyone, but Prompto always seemed like a good choice and it seemed Prompto desperately wanted him. Noctis moved his body to stand better, but he brushed his thigh over Prompto's very noticeable boner, which made him moan even more. Noctis didn't even blame him, considering he had one himself. This time though Prompto made a move and grinded himself against Noctis.

"Do you think it would be easier on the bed?" Noctis said taking a quick break between a kiss. Prompto could barely speak because his mind was on other things, but he agreed. Neither of them knew who should be on the top or bottom. Noctis sat on the bed and Prompto pushed him down and was on top. Noctis could tell Prompto just wanted to experience this so badly. Prompto started to kiss Noctis' neck. Noctis almost wanted to tell him not to leave a hickey, but they were too deep in the feeling to discuss stuff. Noctis didn't even care at this point, he would just return it. Noctis thrusted his hips up to remind Prompto of what they were previously doing. Prompto did it back, but over and over again. Neither of them cared they were still fully clothed, this was their first time together.

"Prompto," Noctis moaned into Prompto's ear. This got Prompto working himself a bit faster.

"Noct, I think I'm gonna," Prompto whispered.

"I'll go when you go," Noctis told him. Prompto started to go faster. Noctis also moved his hips in the opposite way to cause more friction. Prompto gripped on to the sheets as hard as he could. Noctis grabbed the sheet with one hand and the other into Prompto's hair.

With a gasp Prompto let out his load, Noctis was able to go at the same time. Prompto laughed slightly and moved off of Noctis, breathing really hard. They were both trying to calm themselves and recollect what had just happened.

"Wow," Prompto said in between a breathe.

Now Noctis laughed a little, "That was crazy. Thanks."

"Yeah no problem," Prompto replied not even thinking about it. "Are we spending the night here or are we heading back to your place?'

"Back to my place. I want to change my pants and stuff. Plus my dad will freak if I'm not there in the morning," Noctis explained. Prompto just nodded, he was still in awe of what just happened. They say there for a bit just taking it all in. Prompto felt very satisfied with that. He was surprised how much control he did take. "I'm going to clean up in the bathroom really quick," Noctis said. Prompto did the same after Noctis had finished.

They checked out of the hotel after only being there for an hour. Noctis hoped the receptionist wouldn't say anything. He didn't want word going around he has one night stands with guys in hotels. On the walk home Prompto looked over at Noctis a ton. He was still in shock about what happened. It just made him love stuck. Prompto leaned towards Noctis and grabbed his hand to hold it. Noctis spread his fingers so they could interlace. Noctis smiled, he was glad Prompto was the cutesy type. Noctis is probably the worst at stuff like that, he can't even figure out good birthday presents. Once they got close to the castle grounds Noctis removed his hand from Prompto's. Prompto understood, they didn't need to tell anyone as of right now. He loved being sneaky with things anyways.

"Are you cool with getting breakfast first? I'm hungry," Noctis asked Prompto.

"Yeah food sounds nice," Prompto said back.

They entered the castle from the back, since that was the closest to the kitchen. As they walked past the dining room someone called out to them. They back tracked a few steps to see that it was Noctis' father.

"Where are you two coming from?" He asked them.

"We were out in the garden watching the sunrise," Noctis lied to him. Prompto laughed slightly to himself, Noctis was not good with coming up with lies. He pulled them off well, but his ideas were ridiculous.

"You two woke up for that?"

"Yeah, we wanted to wake up early today, and to have a nice breakfast," Noctis explained.

"Well, you two better go get some," The king laughed motioning them off. They left the dining room area and headed towards the kitchen once again.

"Lying to the king Noct? I'm pretty sure that's illegal," Prompto joked.

"I'm a fucking prince, I can do whatever I want." Noctis placed his hands on his hips and did a pose.

"No, I think you have some limitations," Prompto retaliated.

"Like what?" Noctis looked at him.

"You can't make out with me right now," Prompto looked him in the eyes. Noctis looked around and gave Prompto a small peck on the lips. "That's not making out," Prompto told him.

"Are you eventually going to ask for hand jobs under the table at dinner too?" Noctis asked.

"You're the one suggesting shit," Prompto laughed. Noctis just rolled his eyes and continued to the kitchen. Noctis and Prompto grabbed cereal to eat, they both grabbed different kinds though. Since Noctis' father was in the dining room, Noctis decided they will just eat at the table in the kitchen. Since the king had been fed, the workers got a twenty minute break. Prompto watched Noctis eat, Noctis always kept eye contact with his food. He was always told to look up while eating, but when he was with his friends he made extra sure to break that rule. Noctis looked up at Prompto, who quickly looked down at his bowl. Noctis laughed slightly.

"What?" Prompto asked as a small bit of milk split out of his mouth.

Noctis laughed more. "You're really cute."

"Thanks," Prompto blushed taking another bite, trying to hide his rosy cheeks.

"You like me a lot don't you?" Noctis asked. It was so weird to him, that Prompto actually cared about him this much. It was weird that Noctis cared about Prompto this much. Noctis had never really seen himself in a relationship. He was glad Prompto more or less made the first move by checking him out. Prompto was really good for Noctis.

"I hate you," Prompto answered.

Noctis was taken aback for a second, until he realized Prompto was just joking. "I'm serious."

"I mean yeah, I like you a lot," Prompto said a bit nervously, taking another bite of his cereal

"Why?"

Prompto was silent, trying to think. "You are so… interesting? I don't know. I've always thought you were really cool. Becoming your friend was one of my biggest accomplishments. We are super close to, that helps," Prompto tried to explain.

Noctis smiled at Prompto. "One last question. Why'd you come over Friday night?"

"I felt like it," Prompto shrugged.

"Your parents wouldn't let you come over at night while it's raining. I know that," Noctis stated. Prompto was silent and didn't even go for a bite of his food. He kept staring at it though.

"They got mad and kicked me out," Prompto bluntly explained.

Noctis felt bad now for bringing it. "I'm sorry Prom." Noctis didn't ask anymore questions. He knew better than pressuring his friend, well probably now, boyfriend, into talking about things he didn't want to talk about.

After finishing their cereal, they headed back to Noctis' room. They changed their stained pants, Noctis had to give another pair of his own to Prompto once again. He didn't care at the slightest. He loved seeing Prompto in his clothes. Noctis also suggested they take a nap until the maid wakes them up again. Prompto liked that idea as well. Both laid on their separate areas of the bed, but couldn't help snuggling up to each other. Noctis surprisingly fell asleep relatively fast. In his head he thanked Prompto.

They woke up thanks to the maid. She made another joke about them sleeping together. Prompto couldn't really deny it this time, since Noctis had his arms around him. They went on their day per usual since Noctis doesn't fully wake up until night.

Prompto and Noctis were eating snacks on Noctis' bed late that evening. They had been staring at their phones for the past couple of hours. The whole day they hadn't kissed or anything. They probably got most of their sexual tension out and were now back to just hanging out. Prompto looked up from his phone and over at Noctis.

"Hey, um," Prompto started. Noctis looked over at him waiting for Prompto to continue, but he didn't.

"What?" Noctis ask hoping that would lead him back to what he was thinking about.

"The reason I got kicked out," Prompto started again, but trailed his thought off. Noctis sat up more and faced Prompto. "My mom's birthday was this past Thursday. Of course I had no money, but I wanted to get her something nice, so I did. I stole this necklace from this small vendor, it was only worth ten gil, you think the guy wouldn't notice. Of course he did, and reported it to the police. They don't like our family, so is that didn't help. The barged into our house Friday night, claiming my mom had stolen the necklace and that she'd been thrown in jail. My dad convinced them that it was a misunderstanding, and offered to return it. Luckily they just took the necklace and didn't arrest any of us. The second they closed the door though, my dad blew up at me saying I had to leave for at least the weekend. I don't blame him I really don't. I should have known better," Prompto trailed off again. He could feel his eyes start to get watery but held it back. Noctis pulled him into a hug, but didn't know if kissing him would be good at this time. Prompto hugged Noctis back, both of them didn't say anything.

They cuddled for a little while until Prompto yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I've ruined your sleeping schedule haven't I?" Noctis asked with a laugh.

"Yeah," Prompto said very tiredly.

"Okay, we can sleep," Noctis said getting up and turning off the lights. By the time he had gotten back Prompto was asleep. Noctis wished he could do that. Noctis laid next to him and watched him sleep. It was probably weird, but Noctis figured couples must do that. He looked at all the cute freckles over Prompto's face. Noctis tried his best to fall asleep, but after an hour of nothing he gave up. Prompto had his back facing Noctis now and Noctis cuddled up to him. Prompto woke up slightly and turned burying his face into Noctis' neck.

"You are such a light sleeper," Noctis' whispered to him, giving him a kiss on the head. Prompto kissed him back on the neck. Noctis wanted to do things with Prompto, but figured he was to tired to do shit again. Plus he was probably already fast asleep. Noctis felt Prompto kiss him again on the neck. Then the blond lifted his head to kiss under Noctis' chin. Noctis smiled at him, he also realized Prompto was stroking Noctis' dick through his pants. Noctis had no idea if Prompto was doing this in his sleep or if he was actually awake.

"You are awake right?" Noctis asked him.

"Yeah," was all Prompto said back. He got on top of Noctis and started making out with him. Prompto had been in the lead for too long in Noctis' mind, he wanted to lead now. So he started taking off Prompto's shirt, with slight help from Prompto, and started kissing his chest. Licking over his nipples, making sure to leave at least one hickey somewhere. He could hear Prompto slightly moaning in to Noctis' hair. Prompto took off Noctis' shirt and started kissing his shoulders. Noctis went farther though, and started to unbuckle Prompto's pants. Prompto was a bit nervous with this, but there was no one he trusted more than Noctis. Noctis wasn't to sure what to do with Prompto's now exposed hard dick. He figured a hand job would work, but the small bit of pre cum didn't work as lube as well as Noctis had hoped.

"I need something for lube," Noctis told Prompto.

"Suck it," Prompto said with much more force than he wanted. It was supposed to be a joke if anything, he wasn't expecting Noctis to give him a blow job.

Noctis didn't seem to catch that though and pushed Prompto down. Noctis was nervous of what to do, but figured it probably wasn't that hard. Prompto was extremely nervous. First off he couldn't believe Noctis was about to suck him off, and second that he was about to have his first ever blow job.

Noctis placed his mouth around Prompto's dick, actually sucking on it. The pre cum that was there was salty as Noctis' expected. He ignored the taste and moved his mouth down, and his tongue all around. From how Prompto was squirming Noctis figured he was doing something good. He repeated going up and down, sucking on it here and there.

"Noct, if you keep going I'm going to come," Prompto warned him. Noctis didn't even respond, he just kept going on Prompto's penis. "Noct," Prompto moaned out. Noctis slowed down a bit teasing Prompto. "Noctis, don't," Prompto begged him, he didn't want Noctis to stop. Noctis loved having this much power of Prompto. Prompto was just begging him for more and more. "Noctis," Prompto said one last time giving him warning he was about to blow. Noctis kept his mouth on Prompto's dick as he came. His mouth filled with semen, he didn't really have a place to spit it out so he tried swallowing it. He gagged slightly, but got it down. Luckily Prompto didn't notice, since he was staring at the ceiling with his hands on his chest. Noctis just stared at him not knowing what to do.

Prompto sat up after catching his breath. "Okay my turn," he said getting Noctis to lay down. Prompto unbuckled his pants and grabbed Noctis' half bonered dick. "I don't know where to start, or what to do," Prompto admitted.

"I didn't either," Noctis said back. Prompto could probably do anything and it would feel amazing to Noctis.

"You did it so fucking good though."

"Just don't bite it, or use your teeth. Please," Noctis told him. Prompto didn't take his time with warming up, his first motion was sticking half of it in his mouth. Noctis didn't even care, anything on his dick felt good at this point. Prompto started to get the hang of it and was going up and down on it. Noctis wasn't to sure who had the biggest penis, as far as he could tell, Prompto's was actually bigger. Either way, whatever Prompto was doing with his mouth felt amazing. Noctis could feel himself getting ready to orgasm. "Prom," Noctis said as a warning, but came out as a moan. All that did was make Prompto go fast and Noctis couldn't hold it in. "Prompto I'm coming," he nearly yelled as his body shook. Prompto did the same thing as Noctis, swallowed the cum and gagged, because spitting it out didn't seem logical. Prompto laughed slightly at Noctis who was catching his breathe. "Don't laugh at me," Noctis said, basically laughing himself. Prompto laid on top of him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"At this rate, we are going to be fucking by Wednesday," Prompto joked.

"I thought you were the one that wanted that," Noctis looked at him and Prompto just winked.


	2. Chapter 2

Noctis was on top of Prompto. They both had their shirts off kissing each other deeply on top of Noctis' bed. Noctis made sure he had the door locked, but he didn't trust it. If someone really wanted to, they could get in.

It was mid day, a little after lunch on Sunday. Noctis suggested they should take showers once again. Prompto and Noctis both were tempted to suggest they take one together, but they knew better. They had only been together for two days and had already gone farther than they should have. At least it won't be a repeat of last time Prompto thought. After the separate showers, they met up in the back with Gladiolus.

Gladiolus was Noctis' mentor in his fighting abilities, learning swordsmanship and defense. Noctis would ask Prompto if he wanted to join, but he always declined. He would never admit it to Noctis that he thought firearms were the way to go. Prompto watched as Noctis and Gladiolus sparred. He couldn't tell if Gladiolus would go easy on Noctis or if Noctis was actually really good. Prompto always gave him the benefit of the doubt though. They sparred around five rounds, Gladiolus giving Noctis a few tips in between each round. Noctis beat Gladiolus twice, but Gladiolus had the upper hand on the last fight, leaving him with a score of three.

"Good try this time Noctis. You are really starting to become a skilled warrior," Gladiolus complimented him.

"Thanks Gladio. Next time, be prepared because I'll be the victor," Noctis slyly said back.

Gladiolus laughed,"I'm sure you will buddy." He patted Noctis on the shoulder and headed back to the castle.

Noctis headed over to where Prompto was sitting. "You did really well," Prompto said to him.

"Thanks," Noctis said back sitting down on the ground as well. "So, do you plan on going home today?" He asked Prompto.

"I dunno," Prompto said softly.

"I could come with you," Noctis suggested.

"No, no it's fine," Prompto told him. "I'll go home after supper. People normally feel better after they eat."

"True," Noctis agreed. "Are you sure you don't want me to follow behind?"

"It's fine Noct, really," Prompto looked at him. "I'll just text you how things go."

Noctis nodded,"I guess that works."

After supper at Noctis' Prompto went back to his home. He was slightly nervous of how his parents were going to react. They were nice people and would never purposefully hurt him. Prompto didn't blame them for kicking him out, it was his fault. Prompto arrived at his home after a painfully long walk, Noctis offered a ride, but Prompto felt like spending the weekend there was already enough. Prompto looked at his house, he was thinking about how easy it would be if he just snuck in through his window. He didn't though, he took a deep breath before entering through his front door.

His parents were sitting at the dinner table mid-meal. Fuck, Prompto thought. All three of them stood there making eye contact. Prompto wanted to head up to his room, ignoring his parents completely, but knew better.

"Are you going to join us?" His father asked him.

"I just ate at Noctis'," Prompto told to him.

"Oh I see," his father said going back to his meal.

Prompto couldn't handle this. "I'm really sorry you guys," he nearly cried out.

"I hope you have learned your lesson," his mother said to him this time. Prompto just nodded and knew he was able to leave. The moment he got in to his room upstairs and closed the door, he started crying.

It was the most painful thing having failed the ones you love. Prompto knew he messed up and did indeed learn his lesson. He knew better than to take the easy way out, but yet he still took it. He always does that. Prompto could feel the mixture of emotions running through him. What about Noctis? What if he was playing some sick joke? Prompto could feel himself getting short of breath and knew he was taking things too far. He sat on his bed, slowly taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He grabbed a tissue and blew his nose and rubbed his wet eyes. Noctis did care didn't he? He wouldn't have done all those things if he didn't. Prompto smiled, now thinking of Noctis made him feel so good. Noctis actually, truly cared about him and who knows maybe loved him. Prompto felt his heart get warm. The thought of having someone love him like that just baffled him. It was an amazing feeling though.

Prompto laid down on his bed and texted Noctis saying everything is okay. Everything wasn't really okay, Prompto still felt like a burden. He also probably couldn't go back to Noctis until next weekend. They normally hung out every other week prior but now they are together so Prompto had no idea. Maybe he could invite Noctis over during the week sometime. His phone lit up with a text from Noctis.

Good :)

Prompto hugged his phone, Noctis never send emoticons unless he truly meant it. Prompto felt on top of the world right now, he ignored the fact that his parents were probably still mad at him. Although Prompto was super happy, he was overly tired. Noctis always ruins his sleep schedule. Prompto set his phone on his nightstand, took of his pants and shirt, and went under the covers. He rubbed his sore eyes one last time and closed his eyes for a good night's sleep.

Noctis was at a combat meeting with his father. In recent years Noctis had to tag along with his father to these meetings so when he became king he would know what to do. It always bothered Noctis thinking about his father's death. He was always so ever so envious of his friends and their mothers, since Noctis' was long gone. Losing another parent wasn't something he was exciting about. He loved his dad with all of his heart. The meetings were also very boring which didn't help Noctis' wondering mind.

Prompto popped up a lot during this meeting in his head. Noctis couldn't get over the fact how much Prompto likes him. You don't just do sexual things with someone because you think they are alright. Noctis smirked thinking about how good that blow job felt. How good it was to suck off Prompto... He bit his lip. He shouldn't linger on these thoughts or it won't end well. Sometimes Noctis felt bad because he was Prompto's only real friend. Noctis had at least Gladiolus and Ignis. Maybe that's why Prompto likes him so much.

The meeting had ended, Noctis remembered nothing of it really. He went off to his room and debated to text Prompto. They normally texted each other every other day, and it was normally just small stuff. But now they were dating. Weren't they? Noctis thought about it for a moment. He called Prompto his boyfriend once, in his head, otherwise they never said it. They haven't been on any dates, but have done things. Prompto likes him and Noctis liked him back. Noctis figured they should probably just talk about it face to face.

That night Noctis texted Prompto when they can hang out again. Prompto responded with "Wednesday, my place?" Noctis laughed at what Prompto had previously said about Wednesday, but agreed anyways.

Wednesday came along, Tuesday seemed like forever for both boys. They were excited to see each other. Also slightly nervous as well, not really knowing what to expect. Noctis drove over to Prompto's by himself. Prompto was the worse at driving, he's only tried it three times, and ran into something three times. Noctis went up the porch and knocked on the door. Prompto greeted him and they headed up to his room. Prompto closed the door behind Noctis and they both stood there. Neither knew what to say or do. It was pure awkward silence.

"I uh," Prompto started.

"Do you," Noctis started at the same time. They were both quiet once again.

"You first," Prompto told him.

"Are we boyfriends?" Noctis bluntly asked him.

Prompto was confused. "I think we are. You think we are too right?"

"Yeah of course," Noctis reassured. "Just neither of us said it before so I wasn't sure."

"Well, now we can be official," Prompto smiled at him. Noctis smiled back, he felt really good about that. Prompto was excited to share with the world Noctis was his. "When do we tell people?" Prompto asked.

"I don't know," Noctis kind of trailed off. "Being a gay prince might be hard."

Prompto nodded slowly, "Okay, I get that." He was a bit disappointed though, but didn't want to burden Noctis like that. "Another question then, why did you actually kiss me?"

Noctis smirked a bit. "Good question," he started. "We've always been so close. I could tell your feelings were changing over the recent months though." Prompto had noticed that too. "I thought about it a lot actually, if you were to ever try something. I couldn't figure out if I liked you or not. I did like you though. I thought about you every night debating if I liked you or not, and I figured if I keep thinking about you, I must." Prompto was gleaming, he had never felt this good before. Hearing Noctis say that meant the world to him. "So, why do you like me?" Noctis questioned back.

Prompto tried to find a place to start. "Sometimes... You are all I have. Half the time when I text you randomly at night if be upset about something, but your text always helped. They would make me feel so much happier. Then recently I don't know what happened, but I'm glad it did. I haven't felt this happy in a long time." Now Noctis was the one with a big grin. Noctis pulled Prompto in to a much needed hug. The embrace of the other person felt so good to each other. The emotions for the past few minutes were pretty intense and they needed the hug.

"I'm not bringing this up because I want to," Noctis started to say,"but what you said about Wednesday was funny."

Prompto laughed a bit," Oh yeah. Looks like my prediction was wrong."

"It's probably for the better that way," Noctis said.

"Yeah," Prompto agreed. "I think we were just so stimulated because it was our first time doing stuff."

"Your first time," Noctis laughed.

"Our first time giving and getting blow jobs," Prompto reminded him.

"True. Those were good times," Noctis laughed again. Prompto just rolled his eyes. They went on the rest of the night without anything sexual. Of course cuddling up to watch a movie was perfectly fine. In fact, both loved it.

Noctis bit down on his lip slightly. He awoke in his own bed a few days later. He had just woken up from what surprisingly not a nightmare, but a very sexual dream. It was him and Prompto going at it hard, Prompto's cock deep inside him. Although his boxers he was sleeping in were now stained, his boner was still going. Noctis thought about it for a few moments, but wasn't going to let himself have all the fun.

Prompto rubbed his eyes and grabbed his phone which was ringing. He checked the time, 10 in the morning, and the caller ID said Noctis. Prompto answered it.

"Come over," Noctis on the other side demanded without saying anything else.

Prompto didn't understand what Noctis meant. He was also half asleep. "Why?" He muttered out.

"I need you," Noctis purred into the phone.

Prompto felt tingles all over his body from what Noctis just said. "Okay," Prompto barely said back. He could already feel himself getting hard. Noctis had way too much power over him it was terrible.

Prompto ran most of the way to Noctis'. Noctis greeted him at the back entrance and they headed up to his room. The moment Noctis closed the door his lips met Prompto's. Prompto instantly started running his hands through Noctis' hair. Noctis start kissing Prompto's neck. Prompto was trying not to give Noctis the satisfaction of moaning out, he had to work for it. Noctis caught on quickly and let his hands start unbuckling Prompto's belt. It was getting hard for Prompto to not to cave in to saying Noctis' name.

"Say you want it," Noctis demanded him. He was teasing the top of Prompto's dick.

Prompto wanted it badly. He did want to give in so quickly but it felt like he was dying. "Noctis," he finally moaned out. "Please," he begged. Noctis smiled into another kiss and started to stroke Prompto's very erect penis. Prompto could barely kiss back, he was to caught up in the feeling.

"Let's get on the bed," Noctis said and Prompto followed. "I won't lie. I bought a bottle of this," Noctis said as he grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand. Prompto was surprised Noctis actually bought some, but was quite okay with it.

"What are you going to use it for?" Prompto taunted him.

"Don't worry, I'll show you," Noctis said back. "First we have to remove a few things. Like these," he started pulling on Prompto's pants to get them off. Prompto was slightly nervous of having to be bare like that, but he felt they were too far for Noctis to judge him in any way. Noctis went down on Prompto's dick for the second time and it was just as good if not better this time around. Prompto wanted to do something to help Noctis get off as well, but his hands couldn't reach him. Prompto's body though felt the urge to thrust up into Noctis mouth. It caught Noctis off guard, but turned him on that Prompto was really feeling it. Noctis made the decision to not let Prompto come just yet and started to slow his pace.

"Noctis," Prompto called out not wanting him to stop.

"Not yet," Noctis said coming up to give Prompto a kiss. "We still have to get to the main part." Prompto wasn't sure what he meant. He didn't even know if they were about to have sex for the first time.

"Prince are you awake?" A woman called out from the entrance to Noctis room. She and the boys quickly realized what was going on. "Oh, oh I'm sorry," her face flush and she rushed out of the room.

"Fuck!" Noctis nearly yelled and quickly got off of Prompto. Prompto got on his pants faster than he ever had before.

"Uh, should I leave now?" Prompto asked not sure what to do.

"No, hold on a second," Noctis told him trying to think. He couldn't believe he had been so naive to leave the door unlocked. Plus the lady normally knocks before she came in. Did he miss that too? Noctis was so frustrated. "Let's go find her." Noctis had an idea of where she could be.

They found her near the living room area. "Hello again prince," she said nervously to Noctis.

"You can not tell anyone about what you just saw or you will be fired," Noctis bluntly told her. She frowned, but nodded in understandment. Prompto was even taken aback a bit, she didn't mean to do it. Noctis lead them back to his room. He sat on his bed and let out a large groan. Prompto sat next to him and started rubbing his back to comfort him.

"Prom your fly is down."

"Sorry, I was rushed," Prompto joked in return, trying to lighten the moment. "Don't worry so much. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I don't know how people will feel," Noctis softly said.

"I don't think she will tell people," Prompto reassured him again. Noctis cuddled up to Prompto.

"We never got to use this," he kicked the bottle of lube which was now on the floor.

Prompto laughed, "Maybe next time."

Prompto went home later that day. He would have stayed longer but Noctis was still worried. On his walk home Prompto thought about all that had happened. Would have he and Noctis had sex? Maybe it truly was for better hand jobs and maybe some other things. Prompto shrugged, was he ready for that? Was this bad for their relationship? And the fact Noctis for some odd reason wasn't to keen on telling people. Prompto didn't care if his parents were to find out. Maybe Noctis wasn't proud of him. Think of happy things for Odin's sake prom, he told himself. There was no reason to dwell on these things.

On the other hand Noctis was called down to the kitchen by Ignis. Noctis walked in and saw Ignis sitting alone at the small table in there. Shit, Noctis thought to himself.

"From how your face looks I'm sure you know what I'm going to talk to you about," Ignis said.

"I suppose," Noctis said back, sitting down with him.

"I'll make sure it doesn't get to the king," Ignis told him. "Unless you want me to tell him." Noctis was silent, he wasn't sure. He wasn't embarrassed or anything at all. It was just hard for him to admit he was in a relationship. He didn't want to go tell everyone, then something bad happens and now has to tell everyone it's over. "If you are unsure I'll make sure he doesn't know for now," Ignis spoke again. He was good at talking with Noctis because he could read him so well. "You should tell him though. It seems like a serious relationship. The king would like to know who his son his dating." Noctis could agree with that. He really should tell his father, there was no point in keeping it a secret. "One last thing. Luckily you can't get him pregnant. Last thing we need is an unmarried prince with a kid," Ignis joked.

"Thanks for looking on the bright side Iggy," Noctis lightly laughed. "Also thanks for the talk. I needed that."

"I wouldn't really say it's a talk. It's more of me telling you things that you need to hear," Ignis corrected him.

"Whatever it is, it's helpful nonetheless."

Noctis invited Prompto over once again. Instead of going inside Noctis led them to the gardens. Prompto did enjoy the gardens, it was always so beautiful in the summer. The flowers and trees were the most saturated and bright this time of the year. They sat under an old apple tree that used to have a tire swing, that they may have broke when they were younger.

"That lady told people, my father doesn't know yet though," Noctis told Prompto.

"Did you fire her?"

"No," Noctis replied immediately. "I know I over reacted. I was just worried. I'm not good at this type of thing."

Prompto leaned on to Noctis as comfort. "It's okay Noct. We can work on things if need be."

"I'll tell my father on the first of the month," Noctis decided. Prompto nodded, that made him feel really good. It was good to know Noctis was warming up to telling people. "Also on the first," Noctis started again, "My dad wants me to join him traveling to a few of our camps and some cities around Lucis for a month."

Prompto was taken aback. He wasn't expecting that. "Why?" He asked. He didn't really need to know why, it just hurt that he couldn't see Noctis for a month.

"King training I guess," Noctis frowned looking over at Prompto's hurt face. He didn't think he'd be that upset. "I'm leaving on the first as well and I'll be gone that whole month. I'll still have my phone so I can text you," Noctis tried to comfort Prompto.

"Make sure you do it everyday," Prompto told him.

"I will," Noctis responded and gave Prompto a kiss on the lips. This reminded the both of them that they weren't going to be doing anything for a month.

Prompto spent the night the day before Noctis had to go travel Lucis. Prompto made sure they made out, but both actually didn't get that horny. They didn't feel the need to go any farther than that. It was slightly disappointing to the both of them because this was their last night together for awhile, but maybe it was good they didn't do anything to big. Noctis made sure to kiss Prompto good bye, but still from inside the castle where no one could see. Prompto didn't really mind, he knew Noctis was worried about everything and didn't need the relationship to be another worry. Once outside Noctis joined his father in the car and waved another goodbye to Prompto. Prompto and Noctis both felt sad, but who knows, after a month their relationship could get better, or worse. They just didn't know.

The car had a front and back seat, but the back seat was closed off from the front. It was only Noctis and the King in the back. They also had five other cars traveling with them.

Noctis was looking out the window at all the passing buildings. His father took him out like this once or twice a year. It was always annoying to Noctis because he hated King training and he had to leave his friends. Before he would still text Prompto near daily because he had nothing else to do. He wondered if he should text Prompto more now. Noctis didn't get why in a relationship you had to do more than you did as friends. Not in a sexual sense, but in a communication sense. He pulled out his phone either way and sent Prompto a text.

Noctis also remembered that he had to tell his father that they were dating. Noctis was indeed nervous. Maybe his dad already knew? Everyone else seems to know, and he and Prompto did tend to look closer than friends prior to even dating. Noctis was trying to build up the courage to start talking. It took him a few tries in his head but he managed to get, "Dad," out.

"Yes Noctis?" He responded looking over to his son.

Noctis was now at a lost of words. He didn't know why he felt so scared telling his father this. "You know Prompto," Noctis started, he delayed to speak again. "Two weeks ago, we started to," Noctis paused again. He couldn't believe himself right now. "We started to date." He felt good saying it, but damn did it hurt him trying to say it. He had no idea how his father was about to act. Noctis could feel his leg start to shake in nervousness.

His father laughed. "Noctis, Noctis, Noctis," he repeated. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me at the slightest. A part of me wanted you to end up with Luna, but I assume I can allow you to date your friend." Noctis felt the biggest relief ever. He was so satisfied that his father was okay with it. "Are you sure Prompto is worth it?" the King asked. "He doesn't seem like he has the biggest aspirations in life. I want someone good for you Noctis."

"No," Noctis said, realizing he should probably elaborate. "No, as in I think he's a great match. He is always there for me and we've been friends since forever. He's the only person I talk to outside the castle and I love," Noctis hesitated for a second, was he truly about say he loved him? "Everything about him," Noctis finished. He just could not get this relationship thing down.

The King laughed once again. "Young love is alway funnys to me. Do what you feel is right Noctis," he simply told his son. Noctis didn't respond again, he said everything he needed to say. His heart was still beating fast. He took a quick deep breath to try and slow it down. Looking back to the window Noctis smiled. He felt good, he has accomplished what he needed to do. His phone vibrated with a text from Prompto. Noctis responded telling Prompto what had just happened, leaving the part out about being extremely nervous of course.

Two weeks into the trip Noctis and Prompto had some weird text. It was an odd mixture of longing and just normal conversation. One would maybe start saying something sexual but the other usually brushed it off. They just weren't sure what they should be doing. Prompto couldn't help himself one day, he had to masterbate these feelings away. Noctis hadn't had to do that just yet.

Though today might be the day. Noctis was at a dinner with a mayor of a city. He told Prompto they wouldn't be able to text during it. Prompto told him to think about him at the dinner. Noctis laughed, but ending up doing so. Normally Noctis could push away all the dirty thought from his mind, but what else was he going to think about. The dinner was quite boring, the mayor and his father were talking about things from years ago. Noctis licked his lips and stared down at his food, though that wasn't what he was craving. He could feel the middle of his pants start to get tighter. Noctis was slightly annoyed that he was getting a boner in the middle of the meal.

It was impolite to just leave, but Noctis felt like he had better things to do. "I'm so sorry," he started say to everyone at the table. "I am not feeling all that well. I need to excuse myself. I'm really sorry," Noctis finished and didn't even wait to get an okay, he just left. A bathroom was way too noticeable so he went to look for somewhere else. Noctis saw a maintenance closet and opened it. No one was inside and only had a small bit of standing room. Noctis didn't care, he went inside and closed the door. He took out his phone and called up Prompto.

"Hey!" Prompto answered excited.

"Hey, um where are you right now?" Noctis asked.

"In my room. Why?" Prompto was confused.

"Where are your parents?"

"My mom is watching TV downstairs and I think my dad is in the garage," Prompto told him. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

"What are you wearing," Noctis tried to start. He had no idea how to have phone sex, but he was going to jack off to Prompto's voice no matter what.

Prompto didn't even respond. He started to understand what was going on though. He wasn't to into this right now, but the thought that Noctis was somewhere with his dick out getting ready to masterbate did turn him on. "Well, I did have my belt buckled but now it's not and my pants are open," Prompto tried to describe. "What about you Noct? Did that dinner make you too hot?" Prompto teased him.

"I was thinking about you too much. I ended up in a closet with a hard cock," Noctis told him, speaking as sensually as his could. Prompto could feel himself turning on.

"I want you to start stroking it for me. Slowly though, I want you to last," Prompto lead him. Noctis did what he was told, normally he didn't like Prompto being in control but he was feeling this. Prompto started doing the same.

"Prompto," Noctis unintentionally moaned out. "When I get back, I want to do so many things to you."

"Tell me Noctis. Tell me what you would do with my body," Prompto taunted him.

"I want to fuck you so hard," Noctis told him. Both were rubbing their cocks at a faster pace. "Ramming you into the bed until we can't take it anymore."

"Mmm Noctis," Prompto moaned into the phone at that thought. Having Noctis inside him sounded like the best idea at this moment.

"Prompto, I want your body so badly. Every single bit of it." Noctis could feel himself getting close.

"Noctis, I want to explore every part of you. I want that ass of yours so badly. I would eat it out so hard right now and your dick. There is nothing I want more than to have my lips around it again." Noctis started to go up and down at a high speed

"Prompto I want us to come at the same time. Prompto," Noctis repeated his name in a soft tone that Prompto just loved.

"Noctis, I'm gonna," Prompto said. Noctis could tell from Prompto's groans he was at climax and Noctis tried to match up. He splattered his cum on the wall in front of him. Both boys were now breathing heavily on the phone.

"Hey Prom," Noctis said short of breath.

"Yeah Noct?"

"I love you." Noctis heard Prompto stop breathing on the other line.

"I love you too," Prompto said back, he wasn't expecting to Noctis to say that. Especially after this experience.

"I have to head to the bathroom, and head back to the dinner. I'll text you later okay?"

"Okay," Prompto replied and hung up. He laid down in his bed for a moment. The last thing he was expecting today was that he and Noctis were going to have phone sex.

Noctis returned to his dinner, around 30 minutes had past and everyone was on dessert. After the meal, Noctis' father asked why he had to go.

"I wasn't feeling well," Noctis lied. "I had to go outside and get some fresh air, then I had to use the bathroom." The King just nodded at told Noctis to head to his room to get some extra sleep. Noctis got in and laid on the bed. He smiled, he was very satisfied with this day.

That weekend Noctis and the King were at a battle camp. It was places like this that Noctis just disgusted. The thought of fighting always bothered him. Even as a kid the war had such a negative effect on him. Being here made Noctis feel like shit. He barely even texted Prompto. They were there for the whole weekend and Noctis just knew it was going to be terrible.

Sadly he was right. Saturday night the whole camp was ambushed because they knew the King was going to be there. Noctis hated fighting, but no one was going to touch his father. Even though the King was quite the warrior and their family friend Cor Leonis was there to help, Noctis felt he needed to help. He grabbed a sword off the table in his tent and ran out. Noctis wasn't stupid, he knew his power, but he didn't know his limit. Noctis was able to defeat a few people, but as more realized the Prince was fighting alone they started to gang up on him. Noctis was starting to realize his mistake, yet he kept going. Swinging his sword as hard as he could, dodging left and right away from enemies.

He felt something in his arm though. He looked to see a bullet hole through his upper arm. Noctis fell to his knees and his eyes closed. When they opened again, he was in a bright white room. He shot up his body to see more, but there was sharp pains all over his body.

"Don't move," he heard a voice say to him. Noctis looked towards it, it was his father. "Noctis, I'm glad you are awake."

"How long was I asleep?" Noctis asked, he was very confused.

"Only two days. How much do you remember?" His father questioned again.

Noctis tried to lay back down to think. It didn't hurt as bad. "I remember being shot." Noctis looked at his arm. It was covered in a cast but his whole arm was there at least.

"Luckily it was quite minor, for a gunshot wound at least," his father lightheartedly laughed. "You were brave Noctis, but being safe is sometimes better than being brave."

"I didn't want you to get hurt," Noctis admitted. Sitting in this hospital bed made Noctis feel like a child, weak and unknowing.

"I have many men to help keep me safe. You're lucky they kept you safe too. I've raised Cor's status to general for saving you like he did," Noctis' father told him. Noctis just nodded.

"I'm sorry," Noctis quickly muttered.

The King stood up and went to the door. "Your," he paused for a moment, "boyfriend, is here. Would like to apologize to him as well?"

Noctis felt his heart drop, he completely forgot about Prompto. He did smile at his dad quickly for saying boyfriend and nodded to say let him in. His father left and it took around five minutes for Prompto to arrive.

Prompto slowly opened the door and said hello to Noctis. Noctis replied and Prompto sat next to the bed. "Please tell me you haven't been here the whole time the past two days," Noctis slightly joked.

"No, of course not. Only since yesterday at noon," Prompto laughed back. Noctis grabbed Prompto's hand with his good arm. "Does it hurt?" Prompto pointed to Noctis' other arm.

"I can't feel it. I think it will be okay. My whole body hurts more than anything I've felt before though," Noctis explained. "I don't know when I'll be able to do things again."

"It's fine, that's the last thing you should care about. I want you to feel better," Prompto told him. Noctis smiled, it felt so good having Prompto next to him after all this time. If only he hadn't been an idiot. They stopped talking and just stared at each other both taking in what they had missed so much.

There was a knock on the door. "I'm sorry visiting hours are over you must leave," said a woman.

Prompto laughed. "This wasn't as bad as last time." Noctis laughed as well. Prompto didn't care what the woman holding the door would think, he gave Noctis a goodbye kiss before leaving the room. Noctis as well, didn't care. It made him feel good, remembering how good Prompto's kissing was. The kiss did hurt his lips a bit but Noctis could tell Prompto kissed him softer than normal to not make it hurt. Noctis smiled to himself, he loved Prompto so much.

Prompto left the building but was stopped by the King. "Good evening Prompto."

"Good evening sir," Prompto said back.

"May I offer you a ride home?"

"Yes, thank you sir," Prompto replied. If it was Noctis who asked Prompto would have said no, but he would never say no to the King. Even though he had known the King forever he was still quite intimidated by him. It was a bit awkward for Prompto to be sitting in a car with the King.

"My son told me you and him are together," the King brought up.

"Yes sir," Prompto nodded and smiled. He was happy Noctis told him.

"I want you to do something for me Prompto," the King started. "Noctis over estimates himself sometimes. I need you to look after him, make sure he doesn't get hurt."

"I can do that for you, and him," Prompto told him. He wasn't to sure how to help Noctis like that, or even what the King meant. At the same time Prompto felt like he knows what he needs to do. He had gotten a quest by the King and he wasn't going to let him down.

The next day Prompto tried to get to the hospital right as visiting hours started. Although when he walked in, Gladiolus and Ignis were already in there. Luckily they were just wrapping up. Ignis gave Prompto a small smile and he and Gladiolus left. Prompto went over and sat by Noctis.

"They gave me some chocolate if you want some," Noctis offered.

"I'm fine," Prompto told him. "Okay I know this is way too far in the future to think about, but, hear me out," Prompto started and Noctis raise an eyebrow. "If we get married, would that make me the King's king?"

"What?" Noctis laughed.

"You know, like King's queen?"

"I suppose yeah, that would make you the King's king," Noctis agreed.

"It's going to be awkward when the king's husband owns the biggest red light district," Prompto explained.

Noctis laughed again, and it hurt, but he couldn't help himself. "I did promise you the highest position, but I never promised the town."

"Aw come on Noct," Prompto begged and Noctis just rolled his eyes.

A month had passed. Noctis didn't need his cast anymore and was overall better. He couldn't do any sparring with Gladiolus just yet since his arm was still sore. He and Prompto had refrained from sexual things the whole month. Of course they had to make out at least once or twice.

They were over at Noctis' again and it was late at night. Noctis had woken up from a dream and then woke up Prompto. It wasn't a bad dream, and it wasn't a good dream. Noctis didn't even remember it, but he knew Prompto was on his mind. Prompto had awoken and knew what was going on. Noctis started to kiss Prompto's neck and Prompto instantly starting to take off both of their shirts. Prompto didn't even wait for Noctis to get ready, he started to tug on Noctis' pants he was wearing. Noctis moved up and starting to breath4 slightly on Prompto's ear, which really turned him on. Prompto removed Noctis' pants and slid down to start giving him a blow job. He honestly longed to have Noctis' dick in his mouth again. Noctis just took in the pleasure, feeling himself get harder and harder. "Prompto," he said quietly.

Prompto slowed down, "What as that?" He was teasing the top of Noctis' penis.

"Prompto," Noctis said much louder and Prompto deep throated Noctis dick. Noctis almost went over board but kept it in. "Prompto you are just too fucking good." Prompto didn't even respond, he just kept going. He was going to make Noctis come whether he liked it or not. Noctis couldn't help but moan out. He knew Prompto's plan and was trying to let himself release. Prompto started to use his hand as well to get more feeling around the area. This is what let Noctis climax. He moaned out as a warning and shot his load into Prompto's mouth. Prompto choked a bit, but got it down. They were going to have to get used to the taste of cum. Noctis laid there for a few moments trying to regain his energy. Prompto laid on top of him and started to kiss him. Noctis switched the position so he was on top. "Prom, get in your hand and knees." Prompto did as he was told and was craving whatever Noctis was going to do to him. Noctis grabbed the lube and put some on Prompto's ass. Noctis wasn't to sure if he should use his mouth first or just stick in a finger. Prompto made sure not to look, he wanted to be surprised with whatever Noctis was doing. Noctis got closer to Prompto and stuck in one finger. He got it in pretty easily. Prompto moaned out, it felt way better than he could even imagine. Noctis started to pull it in and out.

"Add another," Prompto begged and Noctis was a bit surprised. He was glad Prompto was enjoying it. He took his middle finger and added that. Prompto bit his lip and grabbed his sheet. Noctis moved more to be on top of Prompto for a better angle. He was now picking up his speed. He looked down at Prompto was nearly whimpering in pleasure. Noctis stopped and pulled out his fingers.

"Prompto, I want you to be inside me," Noctis said softly to him. Prompto was confused of why Noctis wanted him to top. Prompto didn't have any idea of how to fuck someone. "Here," Noctis said pulling out a condom from his nightstand. "And make sure you use the lube," he reminded him. Prompto opened up the condom and slid it on his dick.

"Did you buy these?" Prompto asked.

"Ignis did. He gave me the talk like three times. It was terrible."

"Does Ignis have gay sex?"

"Can we please stop talking about Ignis and just fuck me?" Noctis complained. Prompto laughed but moved back to the bed. Noctis bent over the bed so Prompto get in him better. Noctis was already hard again and was painfully waiting for Prompto to enter him. Prompto had the lube in one hand, but didn't want to go straight to fucking. He squatted down and started to eat out Noctis' ass. Noctis never knew what to expect when it came to Prompto, he was always pulling stuff like this. Noctis could feel himself getting harder and he longed for Prompto. "Please Prompto, I need you so badly." Prompto figured he shouldn't keep him waiting any longer. He took the lube and entered it with a finger to take sure he could get in. Noctis couldn't handle not having a dick inside him. Prompto moved his tip to it and slowly started to push it in. He made it about half way and pulled back and back in. Noctis gripped the sheets, this is what he was waiting for. Prompto started to get the hang of and was going at a steady movement.

"Deeper Prompto," Noctis moaned out. Prompto not only went deeper, he started to go faster. Noctis called out his name again. Prompto called his in return. Prompto started to feel himself getting ready to come already.

"Noctis, do I come inside or do I pull out," Prompto asked still going hard.

Noctis could barely speak. "You're wearing a condom it's fine," he said back. He was to caught up in the feeling to think about somewhere else. Prompto could feel himself getting close to the edge. He started to pump into Noctis harder than before. Noctis could tell as well and felt himself getting ready to come as well. In one last moan of both of their names, both boys came. It was both of their most intense orgasms yet. Noctis moved up more on the bed to once again calm down. Prompto laid down next to him staring up at the ceiling.

"That was so amazing," Prompto said out loud.

"Just wait till I get to do it to you," Noctis laughed.


End file.
